


Mushy mush

by LilBakedLilBroken



Category: Other - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23978758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilBakedLilBroken/pseuds/LilBakedLilBroken
Summary: Lovey doves mushy stuff. Not actually mature but not lookin for unmature audience. (I mean or really any audience, lol).





	Mushy mush

**Author's Note:**

> Rating lower than mature but oh well, this is how i’ve rated it.

I want to know everything about you, everything. I want you in your entirety. Your dreams, your fears, your nervous habits, your every memory. I want to lay next to you, looking into your eyes as you tell me your life. I want you to not worry about starting a sentence not knowing where it will end. I’m here for you to think aloud with. I cherish the moments when you allow me a glimpse at the process of your thought formation. I want you to trust me enough to allow yourself to feel everything that swells up as you recollect your past, and ponder the future. I want you to know I will never hurt your heart. I will never leave you in anger. I would never leave you alone in the dark.


End file.
